Zeus (God of War)
Zeus Is a Main Antagonist from God of War Universe,he is The King of Gods,ruler of Olympus,and Ruler of the Sky, He Mind Controlled Mallow and Geno To Attack The P Team when he says "Now",However,Thanks to Knuckles,Who Break their Mind Controlled,Zeus Joins Deathless League cause he heard Kratos And Knuckles Working together, His Goal: To rule the Multi Universe and the it's Mortals Main Enemies: Kratos,Knuckles,Maka,Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Death the Kid,Liz,Patty,Crona,Ragnarok Before the Series Centuries ago before any of the adventures of the Multi Universe Kratos and Zeus did battle but Zeus killed Kratos and took over the Multi Universe. He was the very first villain to take control ever! But 3 villains (who hated each other) worked together did battle with Zeus and defeated him. After words the 3 villains then fought each but they were defeated by unknown reasons. After many adventure Zeus finally returns to take back control. The Crossover Flee Project Darkness He is a Second Command and a God Expert alongside with Vamp.,His Plan is: he and William Stryker Make their Own Movement Deal with their "Members" with The heroes,Later He Sings "It Feels so Good to be bad" To Funo and Sent Black jewel,Nickels,And Simon to The heroes,Killing Jake,Weasel,Baboon,and Samurai Goroh for their Lucky Ones but fall to their Demiseby the heroes Vengeance, Zeus What have you done to Your Allies!? Later he sent Lord Death to kill His Son(Death The Kid) and Strong Bad,All Of His Plan Worked: Zeus Is now the True Villain of The Series and He Sealed Demise Away,and Letting Himself Escaped Before The heroes come after Him,Starting His Own Plans With William,Baron Mordo,Epsilon,Mermuras,Nox Decious and Even Escape members Who Joined Him,His empire is completely killed/Imprisioned now he must take on his main Enemies on his own,he is finally Imprisoned by Knuckles and The Soul Eater Gang,and never come back at all,OR IS IT!? While Imprisioned,he is thinking of a Plan to Escape from his Imprisioned to get his revenge on Knuckles and Soul Eater Gang, He called "Perverted Devil" to help him escape from Imprisoned,however Zeus told him to wait until the three Villains made their Death/Defeat from the heroes then he could Escape, Zeus also Telled the Devil to get new Allies for his "New Empire", well people, Zeus is gonna Return and will get his revenge. In the The Helper's Squad's Latest Adventure,Zeus will return after THE THREE VILLAIN'S Defeat by the heroes, with his new Empire, he makes his plans to the heroes with his Smart and Dangerous ideas to them, but there one that he must face and hard with, it's Maka Abarn. Personality Zeus,Unlike Other Gods,who are nice and Calm,is one of the Evil,Sadist,Rushless,Selfish,and one ofThe Heroes Threats of all Multi Universe,Unlike His Team,Who are Just attacking heroes and Keeps Loosing,Zeus Plan Is working: He Sent Lord Death(Mind Controlled) to Kill Some P Team members,Killing some of his "Allies",and Turning Lord Death to Kill his Own Son(Death the Kid). Zeus's Main enemy is Maka Albarn(originally Knuckles but let's focused on Maka with Zeus), their both almost the same, they both are smart and courage, well Zeus is an evil Courage to other villains sometimes and Maka's courage is everyone special, they both indeed attack their allies for some reasons, Zeus to his old empire, Maka to her friends,and sometimes Knuckles, and when they meet, things are about to get ugly. Allies: His New Empire Enemies: Maka Albarn,Kratos,Knuckles,The Helper Squad,Striker Force,The D Team,Scorpion Squad,The Omega League Relationship with other Characters Kratos Kratos is Zeus' son. He was his at first his main arch enemy. For many years Kratos and Zeus did battle until Zeus killed him centries ago and took over the Multi Universe. When Kratos returned to life by Princess Celesita he went back to fighting Zeus when he joined the P Team. Knuckles Like Kratos, Knuckles is Zeus's secondary Archenemy, Zeus always toy with him being tortured alive by Knuckles's friends,who are they mind controlled, afterwards Zeus is imprisioned again by Knuckles,however when he escaped he will not focused on him this time. Maka Albarn Maka Albarn is Zeus' main arch enemy. He thought she was just a stupid girl but then he saw how she really was: A kind brave and strong hero. In an upcoming adventure he forcus more on her then Kratos or Knuckles. Hunson,Discord,and Sigma After killing Kratos Zeus ruled the Multi Universe for a number of years but one day he was attacked by these 3 villains. These 3 were not only powerful but they ambushed Zeus and they outnumbered him. Zeus was defeated and sealed away. Zeus swears veneges on them should they meet again. His Empire Not Much, his old Empire kinda Suck for him cause of "old Villains" of Helper Squad. The New Empire, will be That Much he can talked about. Trivia The reason why Zeus is Evil and nasty is cause of his son,Kratos, who punched him so hard that evil makes him stronger and smarter then any villains,with the expection of 3 Villains are his "Rivals". Zeus is the THIRD Villain of Angel/Devil Shipped,the first one is Hunson,and Second Discord. His hatred is Maka Albarn, cause of her courage and friendship with others, or so we think. In the Latest/Newest Adventure, Zeus will Return and became the Main Antagonist again with his new Empire, and he will fight off against Maka. He is voiced by Corey Burton. He may have Rivals with Hades from Kid Icarus a long time ago or so we think. Zeus, at first, feels like a hero, but was Evil all along just to toy with everyone. He is one of the most dangerous villains in the Multi Universe like Hunson Abadeer Discord and Sigma.Knuckles5 (talk) 02:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Characters hailing from God of War Universe Category:Second in Command Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Royalty Category:True Villains Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Immortal Faction Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sucessful Villains Category:Sibling Category:Size Shifter Category:Rapists Category:Perverts